1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hunting accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to an inflatable decoy used to attract game within range of a hunter""s firearm or photographer""s lens.
2. Description of Related Art
The hunter currently employs a variety of devices to lure game within range of his/her firearm. Such devices include calls, which attempt to imitate the vocal sounds uttered by the intended prey; odor emitting structures, which attempt to emulate the scent of the prey; and decoys, which attempt to simulate the appearance of the prey in its natural habitat. The present invention relates to the latter device.
In the past, some decoys have proven to be unsuccessful because they only depict two dimensional simulation and are thus, not realistic enough to persuade cunning game to approach. Examples of this silhouette type of decoy are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,798 (Tryon) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,444 (Remus).
There are other decoys which rely on the blowing wind to inflate the decoy body and create a three dimensional effect. Such decoys are exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,141 (Shjeflo), U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,421 (Jacob), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,028 (Farmer). The instant decoys may. be ineffective if there is only minimum or no wind speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,538 (Gagnon), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,507 (Franceschini), disclose inflatable decoys designed to simulate water fowl. The decoys are provided with keels for floatation purposes and would be ineffective for land use. A simulated water fowl decoy is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,718 (Lenert). The latter device is merely a hollow shell having an upper portion formed to simulate a duck.
An inflatable decoy designed to simulate a deer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,178 (Marek). The device requires oral inflation and is firmly anchored to the ground in an upright position. No provision is made to create an appearance of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,701 (Gammon) shows an inflatable decoy designed to simulate a human hunter. The instant decoy is fastened to a tree and also lacks means to create an appearance of movement.
U.S. Pat. No. D437,382 S (Krise et al.) shows a design for an inflatable wild turkey decoy. There is no indication as to the structure of the inflation means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,242 (Vicino) shows inflatable structures made of self-inflating foam. The instant patent does not contemplate a decoy having mounting means to simulate movement.
Self-inflating structures, used for informational displays, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,196,242 (Vicino).
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a three dimensional, exact photo-copy replica, easily-inflatable decoy which is mounted for movement as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.
The present invention comprises an inflatable decoy which, in a first embodiment, comprises a thin, air-impermeable outer covering imprinted with an actual life-sized photograph of the species (turkey, duck, deer, etc.) of game that the hunter intends to lure. The outer covering is configured to assume the shape of the photograph. A resilient, light-weight, open-cell foam material partially fills the outer covering and is heat sealed therein. When ambient air penetrates the cells, the foam completely fills the covering and the decoy assumes a three-dimensional configuration. Removal of air from the open-cell foam material will allow the decoy to be reduced to a fraction of its normal three-dimensional size, thereby facilitating portability and storage. As contemplated, the decoy is loosely mounted on a stake or the like so that even minimum wind currents will cause the decoy to give the appearance of actual game movement.
A second embodiment of the invention comprises a light-weight device adapted to be inserted inside the photo-copied, game-depicting outer covering. The device is fabricated from spring wire and a centrally positioned cord. A pinch clasp is positioned for movement on the cord. The device may be expanded or collapsed by merely moving the pinch clasp along the cord. The invention as portrayed in the second embodiment, is also adapted to be loosely mounted on a stake so as to give the appearance of movement.
A third embodiment of the invention employs a shutter mechanism which is positioned inside the game cover as is the second embodiment. The lure may be expanded by opening the shutters or collapsed by closing the shutters. The neck and head in the second and third embodiments will be filled with open celled foam.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a decoy which portrays an actual life-sized photographic image of the hunted game.
It is another object of the invention to provide a decoy which can be reduced in size to facilitate portability.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a decoy which is easily inflated.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a decoy which can be mounted to give an appearance of natural movement.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in a device for the purposes described which are inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing their intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.